iBet So
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Spencer thinks that Sam and Freddie will get together. Carly doesn't think so. Who will win? Carly and Spencer humor mainly, also Seddie. Oneshot


**This is a similar fic to a lot of others in which Carly and Spencer bet on Seddie, but I tried to make it different! I know you guys are probably getting annoyed with all my random oneshots but I just got this idea and it wouldn't go away, so here ya go!**

_One Year Earlier_

"No way," I scowl. "There's no way that those two will ever end up together."

Spencer smirks. "How do you know?"

"They're my best friends, Spencer," I sigh. "Don't you think I would know by now if they were in love?"

"No!" Spencer begins to explain. "They're in denial! They think that if they admit it to anyone else, then it will be true, and they don't want to-"

I roll my eyes. "I don't wanna hear your crazy theories."

"Just you wait," Spencer points at me, an insane smile making its way across his face. "I bet you twenty bucks that in one year, they'll end up together."

I extend a hand, smirking, knowing I've got this deal in the bag. "Deal."

_One Year Later_

I point at the date on the calendar, brushing a lock of brown hair behind my ear. "Spence, check it out."

"What?" Spencer flies down the stairs, almost trampling me. "Did my new Galaxy Wars special edition limited time only super sale light saber that is not a toy come in the mail?"

Shaking my head, I tell him, "Look at the date on the calendar."

Spencer stares curiously. "What? It's National Pig Day? Wait…._oh._"

"Yeah, Spence," I laugh evilly, a first for me. I'm usually all sweet and chiz, but today….I just won my first bet! "Pay up!"

"Nope," Spencer smirks at me.

"What?" I exclaim, a confused frown making its way onto my face. "You bet me that they would get together by today, and in case you haven't noticed, those two still hate each other."

"'Hate'", Spencer puts air-quotes around the word. "Did you ever think, Carly, that maybe their fighting is just a way of expressing strong emotions? Or that it's a game, a game that they've been playing since sixth grade, and both of them are afraid to quit playing it?"

Slapping his arm, I tell him, "Spencer, I've told you before that I don't want to hear your crazy theories. Now just pay up."

"Nope, Carls," He grins. "I went to law school."

"For three days," I remind him, as I usually do. He thinks he's some big shot just because he went to law school for three days. I could even go to law school for three days. "And what does that even have to do with our bet?"

"The terms clearly state that Sam and Freddie have until 12:00 midnight tonight to get together," Spencer states. "Otherwise, I lose the bet and give you the twenty dollars."

I groan. "I never said that-"

"You signed the contract," Spencer waves a piece of paper in front of my face with tiny words all over it.

"What? I never signed a contract!" I exclaim.

"Oh." Spencer scratches his head. "Maybe that was Socko's cousin Forge… anyway, I still have until midnight for them to get together."

"Fine," I cross my arms. "But only because I don't believe that they'll get together."

"Yes!" Spencer pumps a fist, stopping at the top of the stairs. "We'll see who's laughing tonight."

"It'll be me, when I'm counting my money," I state confidently. "I know Sam and Freddie."

"So do I!" Spencer sticks out his tongue at me.

"So mature," I state. "Who's the guardian here, and who's the 'child'?"

"Real funny, Carls!" He yells as he dashes up the stairs.

_Midnight, that night_

"Ha!" I exclaim as the clock ticks past midnight. "See, I told you! You lost!"

Spencer rolls his eyes, slowly reaching for his wallet. "Just wait for it, Carls. In five…four…three…two…."

As if on cue, Sam and Freddie burst into the apartment. "Carls, we need to talk to you," they say in unison, shooting cute glances between the two of them.

I bury my head in my hands and moan, "NOOO!" I then sit back up again. "But, Spence, it's past midnight, I still won!"

Spencer calmly asks, "When did you guys get together?"

They glance at each other, confused. "Um, I don't know….ten minutes ago, I guess? Wait, how did you know?" Freddie wonders.

"Lucky guess," Spencer jumps in the air. "Ha, Carly, I won!"

"How did this happen?" I groan. "Come on, guys, you couldn't have waited ten more minutes? Stupid technicalities…"

Spencer begins dancing around, doing his almost-famous Victory Dance. "I won, I won! Carly owes me twenty bucks! Carly owes me twenty bucks!"

Groaning painfully, I remove my wallet from my purse and hand the twenty to Spencer. "That's ten less smoothies for you, Sam, because you got together with Freddie too early."

Realization finally strikes the two of them. "You bet on us getting together!" They exclaim in unison.

"No, duh." I roll my eyes. "You guys are actually pretty slow. I thought you were supposed to be smart, Freddie. You know, since you're a techie guy and all."

Freddie raises an eyebrow. "What made you think that Sam and I were gonna get together?"

"Honestly, I had no idea," I explain. "I didn't think that you and Sam would EVER get together. But Spencer had other ideas, and since I thought that I knew you better, I bet Spencer a year ago today- well, I guess now it's yesterday- that within a year you guys wouldn't get together. Turns out Spencer was right about the fighting just being 'a game' and the teasing being 'signs of hidden feelings'."

Sam gives me a stare that tells me she's officially creeped out. "Carls, are you sure that Spencer's not actually a psychologist or psychiatrist or something?"

"Spencer the psychiatrist," Spencer muses. "That actually has a ring to it."

Freddie grins. "How about I take you all out for smoothies to celebrate Spencer's winning the bet and new job options, plus me and Sam getting together?"

"At 1 AM?" Spencer questions, glancing at his watch.

"Why not?" Sam asks, shrugging. "The Groovy Smoothie is supposed to be open 24 hours now. And, since Freddork's buying, I'm game."

Spencer and I glance at each other, and then shrug. "Sure."

_So that's how I found out that my best friends were going out and lost twenty dollars, all in the same night. _

**How was that? Crappy ending, I know, but was it funny? Was it IC? Did you like it? I'll never know if you don't review. And yes, it's cracked out, but it's 1 AM here….so not my best **


End file.
